Lie of Happiness
by EveNox
Summary: What happens when Bella moves back to Forks to live with her brother Emmett? Will she find love and friendship? AH and a little OOC. A Jasper/Bella story.
1. First Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own the song 'PHamous' by Midi Mafia, which you should really check out! **_

**First Day**

"Bella!" Emmett called. "Time to get up!"

"Ugh," I groaned.

Emmett opened up my bedroom door and took a step in.

"Get up, Sleepyhead!"

"Do I have to, Em?" I said as I threw the covers over my head.

"Yes," He grinned. "I got breakfast made downstairs, so hurry up!"

"What did you make this time?" I questioned. When I got here two days ago he made a horrid meal. It just about made me sick thinking about it.

"Don't worry, Bells. Its only Eggo's and orange juice." He laughed and I joined in.

"Okay, give me a minute and I'll be downstairs."

"Hustle! We have to leave in 15 minutes," Emmett said as he shut the door of my room.

I rushed to get ready as fast as I could with out tripping. Luckily, I showered the night before so I only had to get dressed and brush through my hair.

"Looking good, Bells!" Emmett smiled.

"M hm," I mumbled as I sat at the table. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Anything for my little sister," He replied. "I'm glad you came to stay with me."

"Of course. I'm glad too. Even though it has only been two days so far, its been really great to get to know each other again. Its just to bad it happened this way." I let out a sob.

Two months ago our parents died in a car crash in Phoenix. Charlie was visiting me for one of his yearly visits. Renee picked him up at the airport and they were on their way to come get me from school when it happened. I was devastated, but I was also so glad that Emmett wasn't with them. He was at a summer football training camp. We both were totally shocked.

Emmett's arms engulfed me in a hug. "Don't worry, little sis. Everything is going to be fine as long as we stick together. You got that?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Okay. Now no crying on the first day of school," He smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to go brush my teeth. We should get going soon. We're going to be late," I said.

"You go do that. I'll be waiting in the jeep."

I ran upstairs to the bathroom and brushed my teeth thoroughly, I and took my time walking down the stairs. I did not want to get injured today. I closed and locked the door as I took off walking as fast as I could towards Emmett's jeep.

"Hurry up, Slowpoke!" Emmett smiled, showing off his dimples.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I climbed in. "Hm, I like this song."

_Everybody... P-H-A-M-O-U-S (every__body) _

_P-H-A-M-O-U-S (every__body) _

_P-H-A-M-O-U-S (that's right__)_

_Phamous, I love being phamous... I..._

"You do?" His light brown eyes going wide in amusement. "Never would have thought you would like this kind of music."

I laughed and started rapping the next part,

"_We in the pleasure pit_

_Black jacks with a stack of chips_

_Cherries on slots, hitting jackpots_

_Sipping martinis with a lemon twist_

_Yup, course now, we taking flicks_

_Can't blame us for acting rich, and phamous, that's right P-h- VEGAS_

_Don't be mad you hate us, it's all good_

_That's what the fast life's is all about_

_Money in the air, scream and shout_

_Bass, look what you been missing out on."_

Emmett looked at me in amazement, and I blushed at what I had just done.

"A little rough, but that was awesome, Little Sis!" He said grinning.

"Whatever," I said with a smile.

"So, how about you sit with my friends and I at lunch," Emmett said, as he pulled in to the school parking lot.

"Sure... But what if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry, Bells. They'll love you, or they'll learn to love you," He chuckled.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you then. I got to get to class."

"Me too. Don't trip!" He called, as I ran off to my first class.

The first classes of the day were horrible. The teachers let us go free and talk. A shy girl named Angela was nice enough to invite me to sit with her and her friends at lunch, and she even tried including me in conversations, but I failed miserably to keep up.

"So, you just moved here a few days ago? From Phoenix, right? I haven't seen you around," Said Jessica, a girl who Angela introduced me to.

"Yeah, I moved in with my brother Emmett," I said.

"Is that who you're going to be sitting with at lunch?"

"Yeah. He wants me to meet his friends or something." Her eyes widened. "What? Is there something wrong with them?"

She shook her head. "No! But they're like the hottest guys in school."

Mike Newton joined in. "And Jessica has had a crush on your brother since when? Forever?" He laughed.

Jessica shot him a dirty look and shoved him a little. "Shut up, Mike!"

The bell rang for lunch and I headed out of the classroom.

"Sorry about Jessica," Angela said. "She's very..."

"It's fine," I laughed. I walked through the doors of the cafeteria. Angela went with me to get our lunch.

"Good luck!" She said.

"Thanks. I'll see you later," I smiled.

I looked around the room nervously, slightly regretting agreeing to sit with Emmett and his friends. I heard a booming voice call my name. No doubt it was Emmett. Yes, just what I needed the whole population of the school looking at me. I felt my face heat up. I was sure that it was a crimson colour by now. I looked and turned toward his table and saw him waving his hands in the air like a total idiot with a huge grin placed upon his face showing his childlike dimples. Who could resist a face like that even if he was an embarrassing brother?

I walked over with my head down hoping no one caught me almost losing my balance.

I approached the table. "Hey," I said, giving a small smile.

"Don't just stand there, have a seat!" Said a small girl. She had dark spiky hair and was really well dressed. I looked around the table, all of them were well dressed.

"I'm Alice Cullen," Said the pixie.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." I said as I took a seat in between my brother and a blonde haired boy.

"Hey, little sis! How was your day so far?" Emmett said, as he messed up my hair.

"Em!" I replied embarrassed. "It was fine, I guess."

"Don't be rude, Emmett. Introduce the rest of us!" Alice said, reaching over the table to swat my brother.

"Okay! Lets start with Edward" He laughed as he pointed to a bronze haired boy. "Bella, Edward Cullen. Edward, my baby sister."

"Cullen?" I said. Alice and him must be related.

"Edward and Alice are brother and sister. A year apart though," Emmett confirmed.

"Bella." Edward nodded giving a perfect crooked smile. His eyes were a bright emerald green colour making him look even more handsome.

"Right! And Alice already introduced herself. So, um, that's Jasper Whitlock."

I looked at the boy I was sitting beside. He was looking at me, smiling. I immediately returned the smile. He had wild, curly, honey blonde hair. He was wearing a blue button button-down shirt that brought out his bright blue eyes that I just couldn't look away from.

"Ah-hem!" Emmett interrupted obnoxiously.

I blushed and quickly looked away from Jasper's eyes.

"My baby sister, remember." Emmett said sternly. "Anyway, I saved the best for the last. My lovely Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin."

I was immediately self-conscious. Rosalie was beautiful, like a model. Tall and statuesque with flowing blonde hair. She had a smile that made her eyes twinkle.

"Hello, Bella!" She said.

"Nice to finally meet you Rosalie. Em, has been talking about you non-stop," I smiled.

"I hope its all been good things," she said, as she eyed my brother then smiled.

"All good things. I promise," I laughed.

"You can call me Rose by the way. Its nice to finally meet you too. We've all heard a lot about you," Rose said with a smile.

"So what are your next classes?" Asked Alice.

"Biology and gym," I frowned at the word 'gym'. It should be illegal for me to participate in any sport at all. I'm horribly clumsy.

"Oh, then you and Edward both have the next class together!" She said excitedly. I could tell I was going to like her. "Rose, Jasper, and I both have gym with you too."

"It would be nice knowing at least a couple people in a few of my classes," I said. "What grade are you guys in?"

"Rose and Jasper are seniors and Edward and I are juniors."

Em laughed. "Yeah, cause Pixie failed last year!"

"Hey, shopping's important too!" Alice pouted.

"Not when you fail _all _your classes," He replied.

"Who cares? At least I get more time to spend with my baby brother," She said, hugging Edward.

We all laughed and they moved on to another topic.

I looked around the cafeteria again and saw that people were staring. Jasper must have noticed because he gave me a considerate smile. I blushed and looked down to my lap.

"Don't like the attention much do, ya'?" Asked Jasper.

I could have melted right there. He had a deep voice and a slight southern accent. My thoughts started wondering just as a voice in my head yelled _'Get it together, Bella!'_.

"No, not really," I replied in a voice just above a whisper and gave a nervous laugh.

"Me either," He smiled.

"So are you from around here?" I questioned.

"You noticed the accent, did you?" He questioned back with a grin. I nodded. "Rose and I moved here with our parents about three years ago. We're originally from Houston, Texas. Big change with the rain and all." He laughed.

The bell rang for our next classes. Edward led me to the biology room, where he asked our teacher if we could share the same table. I gave him a questioning look, but he dismissed it with a crooked grin. Turns out, we were already assigned to share a table anyway.

"How are you liking Forks?" Edward asked, after our teacher gave us permission to chat for the last ten minutes of class.

"Its fine. Nothing compared to Phoenix though," I smiled.

He laughed, "Yeah, I bet. Not liking the rain are you?"

"Not very much," I admitted.

"You'll get use to it soon, trust me. Jazz and Rose did."

"So, you lived here all your life?" I asked.

"Yes. My dad works at the hospital here in town and my mother does interior designing around the area."

"Wow," I said speechless. "That's... impressive."

The rest of class went by fairly quickly talking to Edward. To fast. Gym was next, and I was reluctant to go.

"Aren't you excited?" Alice said as she grabbed my hand after we changed into our Phys Ed. Clothing.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Alice, but not really." I admitted.

Her face dropped. "Are you kidding me?"

"Hey Bella!" Mike interrupted. "We're going to be playing basketball today. It's a tradition."

" Oh, great." I mumbled.

"Okay, people. Welcome back. Today, you guys should all know that we are going to be playing basketball. Whitlock, Newton you guys are captains," Coach Clapp announced.

I frowned and Alice noticed. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Alice, I can't play. I suck."

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll make sure you're on Jasper's team. He'll make sure no one passes to you," Alice comforted.

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, and then ran off and whispered something to Jasper. He smiled and nodded.

"Whitlock, you get first pick," said Coach Clapp.

"Okay. I pick Bella," Jasper announced. I walked over to where he stood. He leaned down and whispered in my ear; his breath making the hair on my neck stand. "Don't worry I won't let anyone pass you the ball."

"Um, thank you. Really."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled.

Shortly after we had a full team, and we started playing. Jasper instructed me to stay on the wing when we were on offence and pick up some one when we were on defence. I got the ball away from someone twice, and I was proud of myself. I only managed to trip once while playing. We had won by two baskets.

When class was over I walked to Emmett's jeep with Jasper, Alice, and Rose. Edward was leaning the jeep talking to Em. When Emmett noticed us approaching he spun around and took three giant steps towards us and swept me up in a huge bear hug.

"Em. Can't. Breath." I managed to get out.

"Oops! Sorry, squirt" he laughed, and he set me back on to my feet.

"It's fine," I replied, giggling.

"How was gym?" Emmett asked.

"Alright. We played basketball."

"Did you win?"

"Yes," I laughed

Emmett was now enthralled. "You won! Seriously? Who was on your team?"

"That would be me, Rose, and Alice," Jasper said, answering for me.

Em laughed. "I wish I could have been there to see that. Well, I think I'll just take Bells home and chill with her for a bit. See you guys later!"

We were backing out of the parking space when I said, "You know, you really don't have to hang out with me, Emmett. Just because I'm living with you now doesn't mean you have to ditch your friends."

"I know I don't have to hang out with you, Bells, but I want to."

**So, how's that for a better chapter? I'm using OpenOffice now, and I'm liking it.**

**Review please!**

**Xoxo, Evey.**


	2. Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the lucky Stephenie Meyer. **_

**A/N: Thank you all for reading the first chapter and putting my story on alert/favourite. It means the world to me. Please R&R. **

Chapter 2

_Bella POV_

It was Friday. The week had gone by relatively fast. I was headed for my first class of the day when I felt myself being pushed against the locker doors. I looked up and saw Victoria, a girl who Angela told me to stay clear of, and Lauren her sidekick. Victoria then knocked my books out of my hands. _This was going to be great_, I thought.

"What's your problem?" I yelled.

"My problem? I'll tell you my problem," Victoria said, her red hair shining in the florescent light of the hallway. "My problem is that since you started here on Monday you think you're all that, and I'll tell you something, you're not."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Just because you hang around with Emmett and his friends doesn't mean you are just going to get popular all of a sudden. You need to earn it," said Lauren from behind Victoria.

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't even know me. And, I don't even want to be popular. It's on the freaking bottom of my list for all I care!" I shouted back.

"Since your parents died you think you'll just get all the sympathy votes from all of us. Well, Little Miss Innocent, you're wrong," Victoria snickered.

I felt tears flooding my eyes at the memory of my parents.

She shoved me to the ground. "Aw, Little Bella's going to cry."

"What the hell is this?" someone yelled.

Victoria and Lauren backed off, still looking at me.

I looked up and saw that a crowd had formed. My face flushed and my eyes burned.

"I said, what the hell is going on?" They yelled again. No one spoke up.

I turned my head to the side and saw Jasper pushing his way through the group of people. As he got to the middle of the circle he looked around in disgust. He knelt down beside me and started picking up my books. Jasper then gently grabbed my arm and whispered to me. "You wanna go?"

I could only nod as I started wracking with sobs. He took my hand and led my through the hall and out the doors to his car. He started driving. I didn't know what direction we were heading in, because I was trying to compose myself and calm down.

He stopped the car and got out and walked over and opened my door for me.

"Thank you," I said, barely a whisper.

"Anytime," Jasper smiled, and it was gone in a second.

I noticed he had driven us to First Beach on the Quileute Reservation. We walked down towards the water. The sky above the ocean was dark and gray; a storm was approaching. Jasper led me to a piece of driftwood and motioned me to sit down beside him.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. Jasper was sitting just an inch away from me leaning forward with his arms resting against his lap. He was staring at two birds fighting over a piece of food by the shore. He turned his head to look at me.

"I don't think it's much to talk about," I replied. I mimicked his position and winced as a muscle in my back clenched in pain.

"Bella, I can see what Victoria and Lauren said is hurtin' you." He was right, it was. "Maybe even what they did physically is hurtin' you." Right again."I just... What happened?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself and started talking. I told him what they had said to me, and that I didn't even know what they were talking about; popularity was the last thing I ever wanted. I told him about my past. How I never fit in at school; how I was always moving to different places with my mom. That got me talking about her, my mother; she was the only best friend I had. Then, I admitted how much I missed my father, and that I just wished I got to see him more than I did. It was a crying fest, but I needed it.

"What is your favourite memory of your father?" Jasper asked, surprising me.

I laughed, taken aback. "My favourite memory," I mused remembering as much as I could. "I think it would have to be before my parents divorced when I was six. I remember going home from kindergarten and waiting patiently for Charlie...my dad to come home from work. When he did, I got extremely excited. While my mom was _trying_ to cook dinner, Dad would turn on the old radio and we would dance around the house with me standing on his feet. Mom and Emmett would get into it to, and it would always be the highlight of my day."

Jasper was looking at me intently. His golden hair was shining in the rare sunshine.

"What about you and your family?" I asked. "Tell me about your life in Texas."

He smiled. "Well, my family consists of my grandparents and my mother and father; James and Anna, and my sister Rose as you know. My father is a business man and he use to be a rancher until he got caught up in his work; thus moving to Forks. Actually, he works in Seattle; sometimes in Port Angeles. He's always away for work," Jasper said, shaking his head. "I use to follow him around the ranch we lived at with my grandparents. Slowly, he got caught up in other work, and I started hanging around my grandfather. Now, Gramps taught me how to wrangle and was just in the middle of teachin' me how to be a rancher when we moved. He's a good man, very funny."

"My mother stayed at home with us kids all our lives. She taught me to be a gentleman," he smiled and nodded his head at me. "One of the nicest people you'll ever meet. Though, I have no idea she puts up with my dad. Then there's my Gran. She's one of those people who doesn't put up with people's shit. Gran is a very strict but very loving person. She makes the best apple pie in all of Texas."

"Rose gets a lot of traits from Gran; a lot from Ma too." he said. "Family and friends mean everything to Rose; she's extremely loyal and protective over them. She, too, takes no shit from people. Rosie loves the ranch as much as I do. It was a place where we could be free, you know?"

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Jasper. It was nice to hear." I smiled timidly at him.

"Here, let's go for a walk. I want to show you something." he said.

We were walking for about twenty minutes when he stopped at a large lake house. Jasper looked at me and smiled.

"Edward and Alice's parents bought it for us last Christmas; supplied with all of the furniture. They have the one next to it."

I was at loss for words. It was beautiful. It reminded me of a tiny log cabin I stayed at one summer with my mom, but much larger. The water was about fifty feet away. Between the house and the water was a fire pit with log benches and stumps surrounding it.

Jasper grabbed his keys from the pocket of his jeans and unlocked the door. The inside was amazing. The living room was gigantic. A long white L-shaped couch was in the center of the room. There was also a big fire place with a television hung just above a mantel. The walls had wood panels which made it have that cozy cabin feel.

"I love this!" I exclaimed, as he led me toward the kitchen.

Jasper grinned. "This is one of my favourite places, besides the ranch. Would you like somethin' to drink? We're stocked with soda, hot-chocolate, whatever you want."

"I'll have a soda please."

He opened the fridge. "Do you want Coke, Diet Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, or Root Beer?"

"Hmm... You pick," I suggested.

He took out two cans of Coke and poured them into a glass and slid one over the island to me.

"So, what are your plans this weekend?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I was thinking of cleaning up the house a bit and reading a good book. What about you?"

"Absolutely nothing. I might just take a drive up here again tomorrow if this place is goin' to be empty. Though, I'm sure it won't."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"A party. Alice will probably throw a party tomorrow night. Knowing her, she'll invite half the school. But then again, she might wait for a few weeks to throw one so she can plan it out," he chuckled and took a swing of his Coke.

I was about to say something when I was interrupted by a huge 'BOOM' and a crackle.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, frightened by the loud noise. I met my scared eyes with his amused ones.

He chuckled. "It's just thunder, Bella."

"Oh. I knew that." I said embarrassed.

Jasper and I went back into the living room and looked out the sliding glass door to see it pouring rain.

"Dammit," Jasper said as he ran his hand through his blonde curls.

"Janet?"

He turned around and grinned. "You like Rocky Horror?"

"Yes I do. What's troubling you? You don't like the rain?"

"No I enjoy the rain, but the vehicle is at the beach parking lot. It's about twenty, or so, minutes from here. I don't think it would be very intelligent of us to be runnin' all the way back there in this kind of weather," he explained.

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Well, I'm in no hurry to get back, and it should be over soon. Unless you have to get back..."

"No. Not at all. And you're right: it should be about over."

I was glad that there we couldn't get back right away. Jasper and I played chess, at which he taught me how to play. We also played some card games which I whipped his ass at. I was also glad we were away from all the drama back in town. Life was good. Now we were deciding on which movie to watch.

"How 'bout ," Jasper started to say when I interrupted him.

"Forrest Gump!" I practically screamed as my eyes scanned the title. "I haven't watched it such a long time. Please, can we watch it?"

Jasper laughed out loud. "Of course."

I watched him as he put the movie into the DVD player. He looked back and caught me staring and smiled. I blushed furiously and went into the kitchen to grab another glass of Coke for each of us.

"Here," I said, as I handed him the soda.

"Well, thank you darlin'," he half grinned and I blushed again.

Darlin'? He called me darlin'? _He probably says that to everyone, _no need to get ahead of myself.

I sat next to him on the couch. Not too close to make it uncomfortable, but not too far to make it awkward. Though, really, I wanted to be as close as possible.

_Jasper POV_

Bella just about burst she was so excited when she saw we had Forrest Gump. I enjoyed seeing her so happy. Over the past couple of hours she seemed like she was truly content, except when she heard the thunder; it scared the livin' daylights out of her. She pouted when I beat her at chess, but she always turned it into a beautiful smile. Then she served it to me at a game of cards, and I was the one with the pout while she had that little smirk on her face.

I was putting the movie into the DVD player when I looked back and saw her lovely brown eyes staring at me. I put a gentle smile on my face and she blushed brightly. She turned around quickly and went to the kitchen. I was about to follow her when I stopped myself. She probably needed some time of whatever made her embarrassed.

I sat on the couch and Bella came back with two glasses of Coke.

"Here," she said sweetly.

"Well, thank you darlin'," I said.

She blushed again. The expressions on her face looked shocked, worried, and then thoughtful. I wondered what was going through her mind.

She sat next to me, less than a foot away. The movie started and her eyes were fixated to the screen. Fifteen minutes later, the electricity went out. That shocked her too.

"Shit," I heard her mumble under her breath.

I raised an eyebrow at her, grinning.

"I wanted to watch the movie," she said frowning, her big brown eyes full of disappointment.

"Here, let me go get my portable DVD player. I think I left it here a while back," I said. Her eyes lit up again.

I rushed down the hall into my bedroom and grabbed the player from my closet. On the way back to the living room I grabbed my cell from the kitchen.

"Making a call?" Bella asked as I came back to the couch.

"Yes, I'm going to call Rose and tell her where I'm at, else she'll have a fit. You should call Emmett too," I explained.

"Oh, of course," she said, fumbling around to find something. She looked back up at me. "I think I left my cell in your vehicle."

"That's fine. You can use mine," I told her.

I turned on my phone to find that I had no service. I also may have mumbled some not too intelligent words under my breath as I tried to find service around the lake-house.

"No service?" Bella asked.

"No. No service," I frowned.

"Well, I'm sure the storm will be over before they start worrying. Let's just finish the movie and then try again."

I sat in the corner of the couch and motioned her to sit beside me. We sat with our legs stretched on the length of the couch while the DVD player rested on my lap. My arm rested on the back of the couch behind Bella.

After the movie was done she insisted on watching another. Half way through it she fell asleep leaning against me; her head on my shoulder. I decided to wake her up after it was finished but she was in a very deep sleep. At my fourth attempt she mumbled something unintelligent and smiled. I couldn't help but chuckle. I picked her up gently and carried her into my room and lay her down on the bed. I then placed a blanket over her and made my way to the door.

"Lovely," she said.

I turned back surprised, wondering if she had woken up. She turned over on the bed and let out a sigh and fell back into her deep slumber. I smiled and went out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

I walked back into the living room and grabbed my cell from the coffee table. I tried, and tried again to get a hold of someone but with no luck.

I lie back onto the couch and fell into an easy sleep.

**A/N: What do you think? Yay or nay? **

**What do you think of the Jasper POV? **

**Any ideas and whatnot for the story let me know! I greatly appreciate them.**

**Sorry for being so slow at putting this chapter up. I was sick, had a bunch of homework and tests, basketball, and getting ready for Christmas. I know: excuses, excuses. But what can I say? Hahaa. **

**I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday! -xoxo Evey**


	3. Explaining

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters. They belong to the lucky Stephenie Meyer. I just like to mess around with them. **_

**A/N: I would just like to thank you all who added this story to their alerts and favourites. I'd also like to thank those of you who added me to their favourite authors. It means the whole freaking world to me! Please R&R. **

_Bella POV_

I woke up in the morning in an unfamiliar room. It was a bedroom, no doubt. The walls were painted soft grey and beige. The bed was beyond comfortable. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still in my clothes from yesterday. Yuck. I remembered that I hadn't gone back home last night and I must have fallen asleep. I glanced around the room again and saw a guitar case on the floor. Jasper was painted on the side. Jasper. I wonder where he was.

I got out of the bed of heaven, and scanned the room. I went to his closet, which was a huge walk in and grabbed the first shirt I saw. It was blue; the color of his eyes. I hope he wouldn't mind. I shrugged out of yesterday's shirt and put on Jasper's. It hit about mid-thigh. Friends wore friend's clothes, right? Who cares, I thought. There was no way I was going to fit into his pants so I left on my jeans from yesterday. I closed the closet door and made my way to the hallway.

I could hear Jasper rummaging around in the kitchen, so I followed the noise. I stopped in the middle of the hallway to look at some pictures hung on the wall. All looked as though they were taken here at the lake house. My brother was grinning wildly at Rose in one, and she was looking up at him with so much emotion with the fire pit ablaze in the background. She was so right for him.

I walked in to the kitchen and found Jasper searching through the cupboards. He was shirtless, and I could see the muscles in his back as he reached for something on one of the top shelves.

"Good morning," I said smiling.

Jasper jumped and turned toward me; I had frightened him. I smirked as he composed himself.

"Mornin' Darlin'" he drawled. There he went with the 'darlin' thing again. "I was lookin' to see if we had anything for breakfast, but I'm afraid we don't."

"Oh, that's fine. I can make something when I get home," I said.

"No, no. We didn't eat at all yesterday, and I'd feel bad if you'd starve while I was in your company."

I laughed. "Jasper, you would starve too, and I'm pretty sure I can hold off eating for another thirty minutes."

He laughed then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We're going out for breakfast. I'm buying," he stated.

"Jasper, I can surely pay for my own. You don't need to that; you've already done so much."

"Not that much," he said. "And, I want to pay for it, Sweetheart."

Sweetheart?

He turned around and went to the living room. I watched the muscles in his back again as he walked. He put the movies from last night away and picked up the portable DVD player.

"One second. I just need to put this away and get changed," he said. He started walking down the hallway when he turned around and said, "Nice shirt by the way. Looks good on ya," and winked.

I blushed, and I heard him chuckle on the way to his room.

_Emmett POV_

Where the hell was she? I noticed that Bella didn't come out after school, so I figured she was catching up on work or in the library. But, she didn't come home last night and I was getting pretty damn worried. I would never want something bad to happen to my baby sister.

I was pacing in our little living room, thinking of the possibilities. Kidnapping or she went to a party. Sure there was a big party last night, but I was there and I didn't see her. Jasper wasn't there either.

_Jasper kidnapped Bella!_ Damn him to the bottomless pit of hell; kidnapping my baby sister. I shook my head.

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and called Rosie. Oh, Rosie, my beautiful Rose.

She answered the phone breaking me out of my thoughts. "Um, hello?"

"Rosie! It's me. Bella didn't come home last night. I was thinking of possibilities like a kidnapping or she was at a party last night, but there was only one party last night, and we were there. So I came to a conclusion. Jasper kidnapped her. I mean you too noticed Jasper wasn't there last night."

"Wait, wait, wait. Slowdown. Emmett you do know it is seven in the morning right?"

"Uh," I looked at the clock. "Yes."

"Liar. You said Bella didn't come home last night, and that my brother kidnapped her?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You're so full of it," she laughed. She was mocking me!

"Fine then. Let me just ask you this, did Jasper come home last night?"

"No, but seriously Em? My brother would not kidnap Bella. Maybe they went to a party on the Rez."

"But she hasn't called! Rosie, I'm scared. What if something bad happened to my baby sister? What if something bad happened to Jasper?"

There was silence on the other end for a few moments.

"Okay, Em. I'll be over there in a few minutes,"

"See you soon, Rosie. I love you, babe."

"I love you too," she replied.

_Bella POV_

"You got everything?" Jasper asked as we headed out of the lake house.

"Yep, I didn't come with much," I said, gesturing to the shirt I held in my hand.

Just before we got to the parking lot at the beach I looked out over the water and breathed in the ocean air. It was so beautiful here; I loved it.

By the time we got to the diner for breakfast, Jasper had me laughing so hard it hurt. Some of stories he told of my brother and their friends were hilarious!

We got a booth by the window and the waitress came and took our order.

'She smiled at us, "What can I get you two to drink to start off?"

"I'll have an orange juice," I said, and looked at Jasper.

He looked up at the waitress "I'll have that, as well as a coffee."

"Make that two," I chimed in.

While waiting for our breakfast we made conversation.

"Your last year in high school. Are you excited to be done this year?" I asked Jasper.

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "In some ways I am, and in others I'm not. I'm excited for university, though I'm not too sure if I want to go right after schools finished. I may take a year split and spend it at the ranch or do some traveling. I haven't really given it much thought yet."

"What university will you apply for?"

"I'm either thinkin' of applying for the University of Washington in Seattle or one in Texas. So, I'll be close to family either way."

"That's nice that you want to stay with family. I don't think I'll ever leave Emmett," I said laughing. Though, it was the truth. Now that I have him, and he's the only family that I basically have left I don't think I would ever want to be too far from him.

We ate in silence and Jasper paid for the bill like he said he would.

When we pulled in front of my house I saw Emmett pacing on the front porch and it looked like Rosalie was trying to calm him down. I looked at Jasper and he just shrugged.

"This can't be good," I said, mostly to myself.

I got out of the car slowly and made my way to Emmett. Jasper was right by my side. Emmett looked up at me. At first I thought he was going to yell or scream, but he did the opposite. Emmett pulled me up into a huge bear hug, picking me up off from the ground.

"God where were you? I've been so damn worried," Emmett said into my hair.

"Sorry, Em. I-" Emmett put me down.

"Did Jasper kidnap you?" He looked at Jasper with anger. My eyes widened and I burst out laughing.

"Why would Jasper kidnap me?"

"Why does everyone keep laughing at my theory?" he said frustrated.

"Because your theory isn't that great of one."

"Then where did you go?" he said looking between Jasper and I. "Why the fuck do you have on Jasper's shirt?" His eyes widened with disgust, and he looked at Jasper. "With my sister? No, no, no! That's my baby fucking sister, Jasper!"

Oh my God, did Emmett think...?

"You banged my sister!"

"No!" Jasper and I said in unison.

"Emmett, I didn't sleep with Bella. Victoria and Lauren were tryin' to beat up Bella or some shit, so I stopped it. I then took Bella to First Beach and we talked, and I showed her the Lake House. It started raining while we were there, and we couldn't go back to the vehicle in that kind of weather. We played cards, and then tried to watch a movie when the power went out," Jasper explained. "We kept trying to call, but, as you know, the service is very shitty out there. We watched a couple of movies on the portable DVD player I have, and she fell asleep. I put her to bed in my room and I slept on the couch. No big deal."

Emmett narrowed his eyes and huffed. "Fine."

"Why the hell didn't you call me or somebody when you left Jasper? Mom is pretty worried. I didn't know you didn't come back home until Emmett called me this morning," Rosalie yelled at him.

"I forgot. I'm sorry Rose."

Rose's eyes narrowed. "You better be."

"Anyway, you missed a hell of a party last night Jazz!" Emmett exclaimed, earning a slap to the back of the head by Rose.

"What was that for?" Emmett grumbled.

"Kind of a serious topic, Emmett. Just remember you were the one who was as worried as an old mother hen."

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled then asked, "Now can I change the subject?" Rose just shook her head and rolled her eyes, fighting off a smile.

**A/N (Please Read!): A short, shitty chapter; I know. I promise a longer/better chapter next time.**

**Question: Do you think Jasper and Bella's relationship should take a while longer to grow, or have them be together by the next couple chapters?**

**I have no clue on what to do with them at the moment ;) **

**- E. Xoxo. **


	4. Honesty

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just like to mess around with them. **_

Chapter Four:

"Emmett, don't you dare," warned Rose. "Emmett, no! You're going to get me wet!"

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"Don't think like that!" Rose squealed. "Now, get away from me."

Rose took off running as Emmett chased her in his soaked clothing. It had been pouring all day, and Emmett had got out before us like he did every day. We all laughed as we watched my brother pull Rose into a hug as she squirmed.

"You are going to pay for this," she said.

Emmett smiled and winked. "I can't wait," he said and gave her a deep kiss. We all turned away.

"They're so darn cute," frowned Alice. "I want a boyfriend."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Maybe wait until your grades go up, Ali."

"Hey! I deserve a little fun in my life, since Dad took away the television in my room, my laptop, and my credit cards. I haven't been shopping for clothes in three weeks!"

Rosalie chimed in, "That's because you maxed out your very last credit card, Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Are you coming over to watch the new America's Next Top Model episode?" she asked Rose.

"Of course," she replied. "What are the rest of you guys doing?"

"Bella and I are working on an assignment for Bio," answered Edward.

"Cruise around for a bit?" Emmett asked Jasper.

Jasper nodded, "Sure."

"Okay. Let's all meet at Emmett and Bella's at seven, if that's alright with you guys?" Alice said.

"Yeah, of course," said Emmett and I simultaneously.

"Great!" said Alice as she clapped her hands. "Sounds like a plan. See you guys later!"

Edward and I took my truck, while Alice drove his home.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" I asked when we got inside the house.

"Please! I'm starving" he said, gripping his stomach.

"Alright," I laughed. "Why don't you get our homework out, and then we can start as soon as I'm done getting you food for your _starving_ belly."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, and he flashed a crooked smile.

Alice and Rose were at the house seven o'clock on the dot with movies and all different kinds of candy towing Emmett and Jasper behind them with pizza and drinks.

"Who's ready for a movie night!" Alice yelled excitedly.

I laughed. "Enough candy, Alice?"

She shrugged, "They were on sale." We all rolled our eyes and laughed. Alice liked almost anything that was on sale, or 'cute'. "Now come on, I wanna watch these!"

We ambled into our tiny living room, and I wondered where we all would sit. Emmett and Rose took the couch while Edward stole the recliner from Jasper, and Alice happily sat down in Emmett's old bean-bag chair. I looked over the room again, and I pushed the coffee table to the side and grabbed a few pillows from my room and some old blankets so I could lie down on the floor in front of the TV.

About forty-five minutes into the movie someone tapped me on my shoulder. "You mind if I lay down there with you?" Jasper asked. "I didn't pick the best place to sit." I almost forgot he was here. He was perched on the window bench looking rather uncomfortable.

"Yeah, of course," I said moving over. I took that moment to look around the room and saw that no one was really paying attention to the movie. Emmett and Rose were distracted with each other, Edward was basically sleeping, and Alice was on my laptop checking out some fashion website. _So much for a movie night,_ I thought.

As Jasper lay down beside me my heart started to race. We've been this close before, alone, but now in front of everybody else I felt nervous, though they weren't paying any attention - Thank God. It was very awkward at first, but soon we were talking and laughing at the corny movie Alice had made us watch, though it felt like the movie finished too quickly. Emmett got up and turned on the lights while Jasper turned the TV on to a music station and turned it down so it was background music.

"I've got a plan!" announced Alice. Everyone groaned. "Aw come on. You guys are a bunch of downers. I was going to say that we make a trip to Olympia tomorrow. We can go shopping and go to the movies...?"

"I'm in," I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "What? I don't _hate_ shopping. I just don't enjoy it all the time. Plus, I need new clothes if I'm going to be living here."

After deciding on what we were going to do tomorrow, the four of them left. I went to bed after cleaning the living room, and saying goodnight to Emmett.

The next morning the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping loudly from the tree outside my window. I quickly jumped into the shower and dried off. I walked out of the bathroom with my towel around me, and jumped when I saw people in my room. Alice was looking through my closet and Rose was setting out hair products and makeup on my dressing table.

"Shit! You scared me. I wasn't expecting you guys to be in here," I said honestly.

They laughed. "Oh, Bella," Alice smiled. "You should have known that we would by now."

"I guess."

Rose sat me down on a chair and started to curl my hair while Alice started on my makeup. When I looked into the mirror when they were done, I noticed they didn't go over the top like I thought they would have. My hair was hanging in loose curls, and my make up looked natural but still noticeable. Then Alice made me dress in the clothes she got out of my closet. I had on a pair of skinny jeans, a fitted blue scoop neck t-shirt and my Chucks.

The guys left fifteen minutes before us because I was still in the process of getting ready.

"Today is going to be so fun!" beamed Alice from the driver's side of the car. "Hopefully there are some cute-ass boys at the mall."

"Why haven't you ever gone out with Jasper, Alice?" I asked curiously.

"We tried. Lasted about six months," Alice smiled, looking at me through the rear-view mirror. "We were constantly arguing over little things. Never got anywhere either; we were both busy doing our own things. We just never clicked I guess. Though, after we decided to stop seeing each other in that relationship we got closer and became great friends. I don't think I could ever see him as more than a friend ever again," she laughed. "Did you have a boyfriend back in Phoenix?"

"I only went on casual dates with guys my friends set me up with. Most of them were jerks."

"Awe, that's too bad," said Rose. "I really hope you find someone nice in Forks."

"Me too," I laughed.

We got to Olympia around ten thirty, and Emmett called Rose to tell us to meet them at a restaurant for brunch. We ate quickly and left for the mall to go shopping.

As soon as they got into the doors of the mall I was getting dragged around by Alice while the boys went and did their own shopping.

As we left a dress shop, I snuck away to the Borders right beside it. I was looking for books in the romance section when I spotted Jasper on the other side of the room. I walked up until I was right beside him.

"Hey," I said, casually looking at the CDs he was looking at.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Hey, there. Got away from Alice, did ya?"

"Yes," I laughed. "She should be looking for me any second now."

Right on queue Alice walked in to the store with many bags in her hands, "Bella, I found the cutest outfit for you!"

"Oh great," I mumbled.

She hooked her arm with mine and stated pulling me out of the store. "Help me!" I mouthed to Jasper.

He gave me a sympathetic smile and mouthed back a "Sorry" while chuckling. I gave him the evil eye.

"Alice," I said as we got out of store. "My feet are killing me. Can we stop and have something to eat before we do anymore shopping?"

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll call the guys to meet us at the food court."

After we all ate we all went shopping together. Alice had us all trying on things in the dressing room. This time she picked clothes that I wouldn't actually mind wearing. After I tried all of them on, I bought the clothes and headed for the bench outside of the store.

After a few minutes of sitting, a guy about my age walked up to the bench. "Mind if I sit there?" he said gesturing beside me.

"Not at all," I said as I moved my bags.

He grinned, "Thanks. I needed to get away from my sisters. They came up to visit this week, and thought I should buy some new clothes."

"Almost the same boat as me. My friend decided we should plan a day trip here. I agreed, because I needed some new clothes, but shopping isn't really my thing," I smiled.

"I'm Jacob Black," he said sticking out his hand to shake mine. Jacob was tall, with russet-brown skin, and cropped black hair. He had a gorgeous smile and pretty eyes.

"I'm Bella." He grinned.

"That's a beautiful name, much like yourself," he said.

I laughed. "Use that line often?"

"Nope, wanted to save it for someone like you," he winked.

"So where are from Jacob Black?" I asked.

"La Push, a little reserve a few minutes from Forks. You heard of it?"

"Of course, I live in Forks."

His cell started to ring and he answered it.

"What?" he said into the phone. "On a bench... Fine... Okay, I will... Yeah...Okay... Bye." He shut the phone.

"I have to go. Mind if I get your number?" he asked. "We could maybe hang out sometime."

We exchanged numbers, and he left.

A few minutes later I got a text:

_**See you around Bella Swan ;D**_

_**- Jacob Black**_

I smiled, and sent back about the same thing. I liked Jacob. He was good looking and had a nice sense of humour. I could get used to him fast.

"Ready to go, Bells?" said Emmett, as the lot of them came out of the store.

"Yes please."

After we had dinner we went to the movies. We only bought candy for us to share from the concession and went to get our seats. Alice made us sit at the top, where Emmett was at the far left with Rose beside him, then Alice, me, Jasper, and Edward. Jasper and I talked through most of the movie, talking about the cheesy plot points and random things. Twice a security guard came up to tell our group to shut up because of our obnoxious laughing.

Towards the end of the film Emmett started throwing popcorn at couples making out.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked, laughing.

"Running a marathon. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you throwing popcorn at those people?"

"They're too close to each other. It's inappropriate."

"A little hypocritical aren't you?" I smirked. "Since you and Rose have been making-out for most of the movie."

He glared and smiled. "Who cares?" and threw a handful of the popcorn at me.

Before we left to go back to Forks, we stopped at a park. We walked as a group and soon we all split up in pairs. I was walking with Edward, following behind the others.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty good," I smiled. Then I felt the need to tell him. "I met this guy when we were at the mall."

Edward looked at me, his face expressionless. The he gave a timid smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, his name's Jacob. He's seems really nice."

"Well, that's great," he said awkwardly.

I gave him quizzical look, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," he said shaking his head and smiling.

"Okay. How about you, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was fine," he smiled. "I bought some new CDs."

"Cool. What kind of music are you into?"

"Um," he looked at me carefully, almost embarrassed. "Classical."

He looked down at his feet.

"Classical is great. I used to listen to it all the time, but now I'm in to a whole range of music. I like rock or alternative mostly, sometimes country."

He gave a look of surprise then disgust.

"What?" I asked.

"Country?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "What's wrong with country, you don't like it?"

"I never have, I never will."

"You are crazy, Edward. Do you know that?" I said. "Some of it is really good."

"Sure..." he said, giving a crooked smile.

We walked a little farther in silence. Then he stopped and stared at me. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Wanna sit?" he said gesturing to a bench.

"Sure..." I said looking at the others who were ahead of us.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll catch up to them."

I smiled up at him, wondering why he decided to stop.

"Okay. Are you sure everything is alright?" I said.

"Yes, everything is fine," Edward said giving a crooked smile.

"If you say-"

"Bella," he cut me off.

"Huh?"

He looked down at his knees, and then he looked back up at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I...uh...I...I really like you. More than just a friend, that is. And, I was thinking we could go out sometime on a date or something."

"Oh," was all I said, because I didn't know what to say. Edwards was sweet, nice, and very good-looking, but I had never thought of him of more than a friend.

He looked at me with his emerald green hope filled eyes.

"Shit. I mean...fuck...I mean, Edward, I like you and all but just as a friend."

Edward's expression went blank, and he stood up. "Uh, yeah. Sorry that I'm not good enough for you."

He started walking away.

"Edward, don't you dare think you're not good enough. You are so much better than good enough! It's just that I don't have the same feelings that you have for me."

He stopped and turned toward me. "What, is it because I'm the nice guy? That I don't seem like I could be tough or something?"

"Edward, that isn't it at all. Stop assuming. I told you already that I just don't share the same feelings."

"Whatever, fuck it."

"Edward,-"

"No. Just drop it, okay?"

"I'm so, so, sorry." He looked back at me and glared.

We walked in a now uncomfortable silence to where everyone else was standing by the vehicles.

"Hey," said Alice. "Jasper is driving my car on the way back. Rose and I are going with Emmett. Do you want to join us?"

"I will," said Edward, just as I was about to agree.

"I guess I'll go with Jasper." I said giving Jasper a small smile.

_Jasper POV_

We were driving in silence for a while, and Bella was still staring out the window.

"What's the matter, darlin'?"

She looked at me quickly and then stared out the windshield.

"Nothing, everything's fine," she replied. I knew she was lying by the tone of voice she used.

"Bella, you don't have to lie to me. I know something's wrong."

"Edward told me he had feelings for me," she said right away.

"And do you share the same feelings for him?"

"No. That's the problem. I told him I didn't have the same feelings for him, and he got angry. He said 'I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you' and he assumed I didn't like him because he was the 'nice guy' type and that I didn't think he could be tough. I didn't know what to do, so I just told him that I was sorry."

"Aw, don't worry about Eddie. When somethin' doesn't go his way he gets angry, just his way with dealin' with things."

"That's a terrible way of dealing with things," Bella said honestly.

"It is, but that's Edward."

"Maybe if I tried liking him, gave him a chance?"

"Bella, you'd only hurt him more, not that it's your fault."

"Jasper there has to do something I can do."

I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Honestly, darlin', I'm not sure there is."

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I've been busy with school, personal things, and being sick. I hope this chapter makes up for that. It's my longest chapter yet and it took me a while, because I had writers block and blah, blah, blah. **

**What did you think of this chapter and what do you think will happen with the characters in the future?**

**Thank you for reading. Your reviews and whatnot seriously mean the world to me. You guys are amazing. -E**


	5. The Date

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I wish I did. xD **_

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, life just got in the way. So here you go with an almost 5000 word chapter. :) **

**Chapter 5: The Date**

It was Wednesday night, the night before my date with Jacob. Since we exchanged numbers we talked and texted constantly over the phone, sometimes for hours. This morning he sent a text asking me out on a date. I said yes.

I didn't tell anyone about Jacob yet, because I knew they would make it a big thing. Edward was the only one who knew about him, when I told him before we got into a fight.

Edward was giving me the silent treatment, and he looked angry every time I told him I was sorry. Everyone kept telling me the same thing as well, 'There's nothing you can do about it. Edward is a douche when he doesn't get his way.' But I still felt bad that I didn't have the feelings Edward had for me.

After I finished my homework I got ready for bed. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before I fell asleep, with the excitement for the following day.

When I got up in the morning I went to my window and opened it. The sky was cloudy, but it wasn't raining. There was no wind, although the air was very cold. I smiled and hoped it would be a great day.

Emmett drove me to school as usual, because I still did not have a vehicle. I told him I had plans later, but I would still see him after school to put my bag in his jeep.

The day was boring as usual. Lunch and gym (ironically) were the only highlights of school since the argument with Edward. He always sat as far away as possible and looked at me for that matter. I was actually starting to think he was being an asshole. I never knew a guy who could be mad for so long at something so stupid that wasn't even my fault. I was getting ticked off.

In gym we played ultimate Frisbee, with flags instead of tackling. It was my favourite gym class of all time. No one took it too seriously, so if I messed up no one really cared.

I rushed out of gym as quickly as I could. I left my bag with Emmett, and to my surprise he didn't ask questions. I walked to the front doors to wait for Jacob.

I was talking to a senior whose name was Brittany when I saw him. Jacob was riding a motorcycle, and wearing a black leather jacket. It was the first time I saw him since the mall, and he looked good.

"Is he who you're waiting for?" Brittany asked under her breath. She was looking at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly. He was turning off his bike when I thought, _damn this kid is hot. _

"Hey, Bella!" he said grinning.

"See you around, Brittany." I said. "Jacob! Hey."

"You ready?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

Jacob helped me on to his motorcycle, and we drove to La Push. The ride scared me a bit. I was holding on tight to Jacob, but I don't think me minded the closeness.

When we got to his house he grabbed us some snacks and drinks and we went down to the beach. While we were walking he was telling me about his friends. Jacob was a really funny and an energetic guy. He reminded me of Alice's exciting personality. He was also really good at telling stories, and he always put a lot of enthusiasm into them.

We were almost back to his house laughing at something he said when suddenly, Jacob moved his head down and kissed me.

"Whoa," I said surprised. I took a step back from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just that you and I just started to get to know each other. I mean, we just met."

"Oh, come on Bella, it's just a kiss."

"I know, but I'm not ready for that step with you."

He took a small step toward me and kissed me again.

"Jacob, no," I muffled out as his lips kept pressed against mine.

He put a hand on my back. I pushed at his chest but he wouldn't budge. I started hitting him with all my might. A low, dark chuckle came from his chest.

"Jacob! What the hell? Get away from me!" I yelled.

He pulled me closer to him. My hands hammered against him in panic. He grabbed my wrist, and his lips moved to my neck.

"Silly girl," he chuckled, shaking his head the slightest bit.

"Jacob this isn't funny. Get. Off. Of. Me."

He backed me up into a tree, slamming my head against it. I screamed out a cry of pain.

He laughed.

I started crying. "Son of bitch. You are sick, Jacob. Sick!"

Without really thinking I threw a hell of a punch that connected with his face. My hand hurt like a bitch, but I had caught him off guard. His lip was bleeding, and so was my hand. Jacob's teeth marks were visible.

His face was full of anger. He grabbed my left wrist and held it tight.

"Jacob, stop," I plead.

CRACK.

I could feel my wrist break, and he could too. The look of anger on his face turned into amusement.

"Did that hurt?" he smiled.

"What the fuck?" I screamed, tears streaming rapidly down my face.

"Oh suck it up."

Jacob moved us away from the tree, and he accidentally caught his foot on a root and we fell. I broke the fall for him, while my head hit the ground with a thud. He moved his position on top of me ever so slightly. I did the smartest thing that came into my mind during this whole thing: I kicked him in the balls. Hard.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled. His face was scrunched in pain.

I got up, and I ran away as fast as I could. He didn't even try to run after me. Trees and bushes scratched all the uncovered skin on my body, but I didn't care. I sprinted all the way to the road. Not even noticing that it had started raining in my time running through the forest.

As soon as I started to walk along the road, I could feel the pain in my head more than ever. My eyes stung from crying, and my wrist hurt like fucking hell.

I didn't know how long I had been walking, but I soon heard a car come up and slow down behind me. _What if it was Jacob?_ I thought. I walked a little quicker.

"Bella, is that you? Bella!" A man's voice called. I knew it wasn't Jacob. Thank goodness.

I turned around, to see the man calling my name. Jasper.

"Bella!" he yelled running toward me. He stopped in front of me and looked me over. "What in the world...? Darlin' are you okay, what happened?"

I couldn't speak, I cried even more. The only thing I wanted was to hug him, to be comforted by someone I knew. So that's what I did. I threw my good arm around Jasper's neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I winced a little, but it felt good.

"Shhh, Sweetheart. Its fine, I'm here," he whispered into my hair. "Come on; let's get you into the vehicle."

He helped me walk over to his vehicle and opened the door for me to get in. He closed the door for me and ran over to the driver's side. As soon as he got in, he started the vehicle and cranked up the heat, and started driving.

He tried to sound calm, "What happened, darlin'?"

I told him about how I met Jacob, the "date", and how I ended up trying to walking home, although I may have left out how much in pain I actually was. When I was done he looked angry.

"That is one sick son of a bitch. I'm gonna beat his ass to the ground. Damn mother fucker," Jasper muttered. He looked me in the eyes and saw right through my pain, "How badly are you hurt? Don't leave anything out."

"My wrist, my head, a few scratches, bruises...I think that's all."

"I'm taking you to Dr. Cullen," he said. "He should be home."

"I don't want to bother him..." Jasper cut me off with a look that said _"don't even start"_. "Fine."

We pulled into the Cullen's long driveway. Jasper stopped right in front of the porch steps, and he came around to help me out. My ankle hurt like a bitch going up the stairs.

Jasper stopped on the steps. "That's all? I think you left out your ankle, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Let me carry you."

"No, it's fine, really," I lied.

"Yeah, right. You can't lie worth shit, darlin'." He picked me up, and I wrapped my arm around his neck. He walked into the house without knocking.

He brought me into the kitchen and sat me on a bar stool. A lady, who was baking, looked up.

" Jasper. I didn't hear you come in," she said. "How are you - Oh, dear!" she said, her eyes landing on me. "What in the world?"

"Is Carlisle here?" Jasper asked her urgently.

"Yes, yes. He's in his study. Go get him, he won't hear you if you shout." Said the woman in a rush, who I guessed was Alice and Edward's mother.

"I'm Esme Cullen. Oh, you poor thing," she said as she tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "What happened?"

I told her everything I told Jasper, and she too seemed angered by this, maybe even more.

"We will have to do something about this," said Esme. "That is no way to treat a woman. It's not your fault, just remember that. I too, had something similar to this happen to me while I was growing up. Here, have a glass of water."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"No worries. Please call me Esme, dear."

"This must be Bella," said a blonde haired man coming into the kitchen. "Hi, I'm Carlisle. Sorry we have to meet on these circumstances; Alice has told us a lot about you. Anyway, Jasper filled me in on what happened today, you won't have to retell the story again," said Dr. Cullen with a kind smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being a bother." Jasper gave me the look.

"Not at all. Now let's get you looked at."

A half hour later I had a brace on my broken wrist, bandages on cuts, a wrapped up sprained ankle, and some pain medication for a concussion.

In that half hour Edward came in to the kitchen only once. He looked at me with a look of disgust, and it felt like a slap in the face.

Jasper drove me home, and I called Emmett to tell him I was leaving the Cullen's. He asked questions but I told him I would fill him in when I got home.

Before we turned on to my street I looked over at Jasper. "Thank you for everything, Jasper. You've been here for me both times, and you've been here for Emmett when my parents died. Thank you."

Jasper opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He looked directly ahead for a few moments, and then glanced at me. "You would do the same for me Bella."

When we got in the house Emmett, Rose, and Alice were in the living room watching a movie. Emmett freaked out when he saw the brace and the cuts, and I knew he would. I filled them in on what had happened and none of them interrupted. When I finished they were all angry, angrier then I had ever saw them in my short time in Forks so far.

"I'm going to kick his mother fucking ass to the fucking moon!" Emmett yelled.

"Fucking sad excuse for a man," said Rose, looking livid. "Don't mind me while I go chop his balls off."

"Let me join in on that. He needs to be taught a fucking lesson, and we'll give it to him." That was the first time I had ever heard Alice swear, and the first time I ever saw her truly mad.

Emmett grabbed his keys off of coffee table. "Time to serve that son of bitch more pain than he ever imagined."

"I'm coming with you, babe," said Rose.

"Me too," Alice said.

I was barely hearing what they were saying. My head felt like it was going to burst, it hurt so much.

"Thank you, guys," I managed to say. "I don't feel well, I'm going upstairs."

I didn't even look back to say bye, I limped up the stairs and into the bathroom. The pain in my head was making me nauseous. I didn't throw up, but I stayed in the bathroom anyway for what seemed like ages.

I heard a knock on the door, but didn't answer to it.

"Bella?" asked Jasper as he opened the door and walked in. He sat down beside me, leaning his back against the tub. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," I said, as I leaned my pounding head on his shoulder.

"Want me to go get your pain medication?" he asked.

"Please."

"Okay. Let me help you into your room first." Jasper lifted me up off the floor and carried me to my bed.

...

"Better?" he asked a few minutes after I take the medication.

I shook my head. "Not even close."

"Wait a while for it to kick in," he said just as his phone started ringing. "Hello...She just took the pain medication...Want to talk to her? ... One second..."

He handed the phone to me. "It's Carlisle."

"Hello, Mr Cullen."

"_Bella, how are you feeling?"_

"I've been better, but I'll be fine once the pain killers start to work."

"_I forgot to tell you that I would like you to stay home and rest for a couple of days. Try to make sure that there's someone checking in with you because of your concussion."_

"Okay, I can do that."

"_Wonderful. I'll drop in tomorrow after my shift, as well, to change your bandages if that's alright."_

"Yeah, that would be fine."

"_Great! I'll see you tomorrow then. Would you mind putting Jasper back on the phone?"_

"Okay. Thank you, for everything, Mr. Cullen."

"_It's not a problem, Bella."_

I handed the phone back to Jasper. "He wants to talk to you again."

He nodded. "Yeah? Just Bella and I... They went to go find the damn bastard... I hope so too... Nothing at all, just regular stuff...Sure, of course I will... I think I would have anyway... You too, Carlisle."

He put his cell back in his pocket and gave a small smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Guess we're hanging out tomorrow, Darlin'," said Jasper grinning.

"Carlisle asked you?"

Jasper nodded, "I would have asked you anyway."

I smiled. "What about school?"

"There's nothing too important is happening tomorrow. Carlisle is gonna deal with everything."

"I'm happy that you're staying and everything, but why didn't he ask Emmett to stay with me?"

He pursed his lips for a second. "I'm not entirely sure."

I nodded. A second later we heard car doors slam, and we knew the rest of them were back.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I was driving back from the cabin when I saw someone walking on the side of the road. They were stumbling in the rain. As I got closer I saw it was Bella. _What the hell is she doin' out in the rain?_ I pulled the car to the side of the road, and she started walking faster. _What the fuck? _Maybe it wasn't her.

"Bella, is that you? Bella!" I called.

She stopped and looked back at me.

"Bella!" I yelled over the rain, and I started running toward her. "What in the world..?" She looked beat up. She had scratches on her face and arms, and there were holes in her clothing. Tears streaked the beautiful face of hers. "Darlin' are you okay, what happened?"

She just looked up at me with her big brown eyes filled with tears, and she cried even more. It was at this instant that I decided I hated seein' her hurting like this. She surprised me by throwing her arm around my neck, and I immediately returned her embrace by wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Shhh, Sweetheart. Its fine, I'm here," I whispered to her. She was shivering and the rain didn't help. "Come on; let's get you into the vehicle."

I helped her over to the vehicle and every few step she winced with pain. It made me feel sick to my fucking gut to see her like this. I would do anything to make it stop.

When we started to drive I asked her, "What happened, darlin'?"

She told me all about that fucker Jacob. Everything he fucking said to her and tried to do to her. I was disgusted to say the least. I had to hold on to the steering wheel tightly so I wouldn't do anything drastic.

"That is one sick son of a bitch. I'm gonna beat his ass to the ground. Damn mother fucker," I said angrily. I looked at her and I saw she was in a lot of fucking pain. That fucker is gonna die. "How badly are you hurt? Don't leave anything out."

As she told me I already knew where I was gonna take her.

"I don't want to bother him," she said. _You've got to be kidding me_, I thought. How can a girl in this much pain be so selfless at a time like this?

When we pulled up to the Cullen house I drove right up to it. When we were walking up the stairs I noticed her wincing whenever she stepped with her left leg.

"That's all?" I asked. "I think you left out your ankle, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I guess I did," she said blushing.

"Let me carry you."

"No, it's fine, really," she said, blushing even more. _Liar_.

"Yeah, right. You can't lie worth shit, darlin'". I picked her up and took her straight into the kitchen and sat her down on a stool.

"Jasper," Esme greeted me. "I didn't hear you come in. How are you- Oh, dear!" she said as she saw Bella's state. "What in the world?"

"Is Carlisle here?" I asked a little irritated.

"Yes, yes," she said and I was already gone.

I ran up the first flight of stairs and knocked on the door of his study.

"Come in," he said calmly.

"Hello, Carlisle," I greeted. "Bella is hurt and I brought her here so you could take a look at her. Some god damn bastard at La Push, named Jacob Black did it to her. I'm gonna fucking rip that guy's damn throat out! He had no right-"

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. He was more of a father to me then my own dad in some ways.

"Son," he started. "Take a breath. Good. Now, tell what happened."

I retold him everything Bella had told me in less than a minute. Carlisle's eyebrows were pulled together as he thought about the situation.

"That's a god damn fucking bastard. He should be damned."

I knew he felt strongly about how we men are supposed to treat a lady. I didn't know the whole story, but I knew something happened to Esme when they were younger, and she went to the emergency room. That's when she and Carlisle met.

We rushed down to the kitchen.

"This must be Bella," said Carlisle. "Hi, I'm Carlisle. Sorry we have to meet on these circumstances; Alice has told us a lot about you. Anyway, Jasper filled me in on what happened today, you won't have to retell the story again," he said giving her a comforting smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being a bother." I gave her the fucking look again. Was she crazy? She's injured and saying sorry for it. Only she, out of all people.

While Carlisle was doing his thing I talked to Esme about the damn asshole.

"I think she should press charges. Anybody in the intention of hurting someone or something should pay for it. And to dear Bella? She is so sweet and kind. Who would do that?"

"I know, but I have the feeling he'll be on the run."

"We'll find him," she said. "My cousin, Jason Scott is a lawyer in Seattle. I'll call him to see what he can do."

At that moment Eddie-Boy came to see what all the commotion was in the kitchen. I caught him stealing a glance at Bella, and he gave a look of disgust. I cocked my eyebrow at him, but he just turned and walked away. The fucker...

I excused myself from my conversation with Esme, who didn't notice Edward in the doorway, and went after him. He went out the door to the back porch, and I followed. He had his elbows on the railing and his face buried in his hands.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"What was what?"

"Edward, you're slow but not that slow. What's your damn problem with Bella? She told you the truth, and it wasn't what you wanted to hear. So, now you're being a fucking douche about it? Some god damn fucking bastard hurt her tonight, and all you do is look at her in disgust. You know how that must make her feel? That's pretty fuckin' shallow, man. I know you're parents taught you better than that. I know I'm not much older than you, but you need to be put in your fucking place. Bella's been through so fucking much in the past few months, so don't make it any more difficult for her. Do I have your word?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Good," I said, and went back to the kitchen where Carlisle just finished bandaging her hand.

"Ready?" I said to Bella.

"Yes," she said, giving me a small smile. "Thank you for everything, Mr and Mrs Cullen. I really appreciate it," Bella said, giving Carlisle and Esme a hug.

"You're welcome here any time, dear, just as all of Alice and Edward's friends are," said Esme.

The drive was relatively silent aside from Bella calling Emmett to tell him she was on her way home.

"Thank you for everything, Jasper," Bella said, as we were almost at her house. "You've been here for me both times, and you've been here for Emmett when my parents died. Thank you."

I was taken aback by this. She's an amazing person, always doing things for others. She's loyal, honest, and caring. I would be there for her no matter what, always. And for Emmett? He's my best friend, practically a brother. I would do almost anything for him. There are only a handful of people I'd do anything for, and those people are the some of the most important people in my life.

"You would do the same for me, Bella," I said as we pulled in to the front of her and Emmett's house.

When we walked into the house, she was immediately bombarded with questions concerning her physical state. Bella told everyone to sit down in the living room so she could explain. She motioned for me to sit on the armrest of the recliner that she was sitting on. She then surprised me by grabbing my hand. Bella looked up at me, and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Please, don't interrupt me, or else I won't tell you guys what happened. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

She told the story again. I hated hearing that this had happened to her, and no one was there to help.

When she finished I could tell that she didn't feel very well, who wouldn't? After everyone else had shared their thoughts, Bella excused herself and went upstairs. I felt drawn to go with her. I didn't want her far from me. I felt the need to protect her.

"Coming with us Jazz?" asked Emmett.

"Shouldn't someone stay with Bella?" asked Rose, before I could give an answer. "I would, but I feel like kicking some major ass."

"Jazz, maybe you should stay with her," said Alice sweetly. "If I was in Bella's position, I would like someone who knew all the details and whatnot with me. Plus, you have that calm attitude about you, which none of us really have, and Bella needs that right now."

I looked to Emmett for an answer. He had a menacing expression on his face, ready to kick some ass, but sadness in his eyes. My "brother" was hurting for his sister, because of all she's been through. His face turned into a calm expression and he gave me a nod and a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Kick that fucking pussy's ass for me," I said.

"We will," the three said at the same time.

They left, and I went upstairs to check on Bella. I saw light coming through the bottom of the bathroom door so I knocked on it; no answer. That made me worry.

"Bella?" I asked, as I opened the bathroom door. She was sitting on the floor beside the toilet with her arms wrapped around her legs. I sat down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," she mumbled, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I inhaled the sweet smell of her hair.

"Want me to get your pain medication?" I asked.

"Please," she said weakly.

"Okay," I said. "Let me help you into your room first."

I lifted her up effortlessly and brought her to her room. I quickly ran down to the kitchen to grab her medication and a glass of water, and rushed upstairs again.

"Better?" I asked after a little while. Bella was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling, while I was looking at the stuff she had around her room.

She shook her head the slightest bit. "Not even close."

"Wait a while for it to kick in," I told her. I hoped to god that she would feel better soon, because I hated seeing her in pain.

Me phone rang, and I answered it, "Hello?"

"_Jasper, its Carlisle. How's Bella?"_

"She just took the pain medication."

"_Good, good. I hope it helps her."_

"Want to talk to her?"

"_Yes, please."_

"One second."

I passed the phone to Bella and she talked to Carlisle for a few moments. After she said her goodbye she passed the cell back to me.

"He wants to talk to you again," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked into the cell.

Carlisle repeated to me what he said he told Bella and asked, _"Who is all at the house?_

"Just Bella and I," I told him.

"_Oh! Where are the others?"_

"They went to go find the damn bastard."

"_I thought so. Although I pray they don't do anything too drastic, I hope they find the fucking asshole."_

Carlisle swearing was a rare thing, and today was the most I've ever heard it out of him.

"I hope so too," I agreed.

"_Hmm...Are you doing anything important in school tomorrow?"_

"Nothing at all, just regular stuff."

"_Do you think you could stay with Bella tomorrow, because of her concussion?"_

"Sure, of course I will."

"_Wonderful!" _

"I think I would have anyway," I said. I didn't want Bella to be hurt again, and for a strange reason I felt a need to be close to her.

"_Great! Well, I will see the two of you tomorrow. Have a good night, Jasper."_

"You too, Carlisle," I said.

I ended the call, and gave Bella a smile.

"What?" she asked blushing.

"Guess we're hanging out tomorrow, Darlin'," I said smiling wide at her.

"Carlisle asked you?"She questioned.

"I would have asked you anyway."

"What about school?"

""There's nothing too important is happening tomorrow. Carlisle is gonna deal with everything."

She nodded. "I'm happy that you're staying and everything, but why didn't he ask Emmett to stay with me?"

I had the same question in the back of my mind. "I'm not entirely sure."

She nodded. And from her open window, we heard a car door slam and we knew that the rest of them were back.

"Would you like to back downstairs?" I asked her.

"No, I'm good up here. I think I'm going to go to bed. You'll tell me what happened tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, Bella," I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Jasper. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Darlin'."

**A/N (again): I hope you enjoyed both POVs. Hopefully I will update sooner next time. Thank you guys for putting my story on your alerts/favorites. It really means a lot. -E**


	6. Shots

_**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only like to play with the characters. ;)**_

**Chapter 6: Shots**

_**Bella POV**_

It's been three weeks since what had happened with Jacob. Jasper and the others had told me that Jacob had run off. A lot of the members of La Push were ashamed and offered to help find him.

Apparently, Jacob was the son of my dad's best friend, Billy. At first Billy didn't believe what Jacob had done, but came to realize it was true after a Jacob was missing for more than a few days.

Every Wednesday they had a council meeting, to which they invited me, and discussed Jacob. Esme had contacted her cousin Jason Scott, and he was coming down tomorrow and staying until Sunday night. Six members of La Push sat around the table tonight. Sam, Billy, Paul, Quill, Sue, Emily, and Harry.

"I honestly have no idea where he could be. People in Bellingham said they thought they had seen him at a convenience store just north of there," said Sam, who I had really taken a liking to.

"He can't go to Canada," Billy spoke up. "He doesn't have a passport."

"Then where to?" Sam said, standing up from the table.

This is why Emmett, Jasper, and the rest of them didn't come to the meeting. They got frustrated and angry the last few times, especially the boys. Sam rarely got mad.

Carlisle had come today instead, and I was glad. His calm demeanour was always a good thing when everyone else had trouble keeping their emotions intact.

"I think that's enough for today," said Dr. Cullen. "We can meet up again on Sunday morning, before Jason leaves. How does that sound to you guys?"

"Perfect. Emily and I will make breakfast. Invite the rest of your friends and family, as well," Sue said, looking at me and Carlisle.

"Thank you guys so much for inviting us again," I said, giving my round of hugs.

"Don't be stupid," Sam said after our quick embrace. He gently put two fingers under my chin, making me look at him. "This is about you, Bella. We _want_ to help you. As you heard many of times already, nobody has the right to do that to you- to anybody. We all love you, because it's kind of hard not to," he winked. "You're all welcome here anytime you want. Anytime you need help, we got your back."

"Thank you, Sam," I said giving him another hug.

"No problem."

Carlisle drove me home, and just as I got in the door my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Belly!" said a familiar voice.

"Spencer?" I asked in surprise.

"That's right! So how's my girl?"

"I'm great, now. How about you, Spence?"

"I'm amazing."

Spencer was my best friend from Phoenix. He's two years older and in his freshman year of university. We met because his mom and mine were best friends. They always made us have "play dates" when we were younger. Spencer and I hated each other until my first day of sixth grade, both at a new school, because he had transferred. We took the same bus, and because we knew nobody on it, we sat together. That's when our friendship started.

"So what made you call?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

"Can't a guy call his best friend?" he laughed. "Guess what? I transferred to Seattle! I know school barley started, but I couldn't go to the university in Arizona without my sidekick. Now, I get to be closer to you, Bells!"

"That's great, Spencer! When are you going to come for a visit? I'd visit you, but I'm without a vehicle at the moment." The last time I saw him was the day before I left for Forks, and I hadn't talked to him since.

"I was thinking this Friday. How does that sound for you?"

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see you, Spencer. I've missed you so much."

"Me too, babe, me too. Hey, I gotta go, but I'll see you soon, Bells."

"Okay. Bye, Spence. I can't wait to see you."

"Bye, babe. Love ya'."

"Love ya' too, Spencer. Miss you."

I hung up the phone only to look at four faces with pure shock on their faces and my brother with a big grin on his.

"What?" I said.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend!" asked Alice with excitement.

"Boyfriend?"

Oh.

_Oh!_

"Spencer's not my boyfriend!" I laughed.

"Well, you told him you loved him and you were all excited and happy when you were talking to him!"

"Alice, I tell you and Rose I love you all the time. That doesn't mean I'm in love with you," I laughed.

"Well then, who is this Spencer?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Spencer is my best friend from Phoenix. He just told me that he was transferring from there to Seattle for university, and he's visiting this weekend."

"Oooh, is he single?"

"Alice!" I said while throwing a pillow from the couch at her.

"Hey! I was just wondering," she smiled.

"Bells, can I speak to you?" Emmett asked motioning to the kitchen.

I gave him a quizzical look, nodded, and followed him.

"What's up?"

He pulled me into a giant bear hug.

"Bella, do you know that was the first time I saw a genuine smile from you since you got here? I've been waiting for that for weeks and weeks. I like to see you like this. Like...like truly happy."

"What do you mean? I've been happy," I snapped.

"Bella, don't lie, you haven't. I'm your big brother I know that you weren't really happy those first weeks. And fuck, do you know what it did to me after I found out what happened down in La Push? It killed me, Bella. It killed me to see my baby sister in pain, in mother fucking pain. Bells, you have no idea how much you mean to me."

He started crying. My fucking big bear of a brother was crying. I couldn't- I just wanted to make it go away.

"It's my fault," he whispered.

It wasn't his fault. None of it was.

"No, Emmett, it's not. Nothing is your fault, okay? Nothing."

"If I would have come to see you instead of going to training, mom and dad wouldn't have died. We would have left the day after he arrived in Phoenix. The truck wouldn't have been there. They wouldn't have died, Bella! And Jacob! If only I asked you where you were going and who you were meeting, Bells! Maybe I wouldn't have let you go if I knew how you met him. It's my fault I'm so, so, sorry, baby."

He was kneeling on the floor now, his face in his hands. God, I hated this. Nothing was his fault. I could feel my own tears sliding down my cheeks. I was sure the others had heard all of this, but I didn't care.

"Emmie," I said softly as I crouched down beside him, "that wasn't your fault. I promise. Don't be sorry for that. Never be sorry for it. You're perfect Em."

He looked up at me. His eyes reminded me of a small child, so innocent, but feeling so guilty.

"I love you, Bells," he whispered.

"I love you too, Em."

He pulled me onto his lap and held me close. We both cried silently for what seemed like hours but were only minutes.

At one moment Emmett whispered, "I can't wait for Spence to visit you. He's good, Bells. Good for you."

All I could do was give a small smile at that.

We got up after we both had stopped crying for a while. Before we left to go back to the living room we looked at each other and laughed a little. Right at that moment I had so many feeling running through me it felt like I was going to burst.

We walked to where everyone was sitting silently.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Alice gently.

"We're fine," I said smiling.

"Just had to deal with some stuff," said Em, smiling at me.

I went and sat on the arm rest beside Jasper, who was sitting on the recliner. He had been my best friend out of all of the others in the room after all that had happened. I liked having him close to me, because he was always so relaxed and calm, and usually in a great mood.

He gave me one of his smiles, and I returned it with a grin.

"Now what?" Emmett asked.

"Well," said Alice, "Halloween is in a few weeks, so we definitely need to have a party."

"We're going to dress up?" I asked.

"Of course!" Alice said looking bewildered. "Didn't you dress up in Phoenix?"

"Yeah, but it was only as a joke." Spence and I dressed up every Halloween, usually to go to parties and crash them. Last year we dressed up as Ghostbusters.

"Oh, we so have to do a theme this year or go as couples!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, and who are you going with as a couple?" laughed Edward.

Lately, Edward had been really nice to me and had started to hang out with the group again. He had changed somehow. He was a happy and carefree guy now, and I liked that rather than the gloomy, grumpy Edward he had been for a while.

"Spencer, of course," Alice said simply.

"Ali, you don't even know each other," he replied.

"Oh, we will get to know each other...very well," she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"God, Alice, you're disgusting," Edward grimaced.

"You wouldn't be saying that if any of the others had said it," she said, and put her hands on her hips. "But if you want to be like that, who are you going to go with?"

"I, uh," he stumbled.

"Exactly," said Alice, as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Alice, Tanya introduced me to her friend Kate when I went and visited them in Seattle a few weeks ago. They're coming to Forks Halloween weekend," he said smirking.

"Oh! Good for you, Eddie," howled Emmett.

"You and Jasper are going together, right?" Alice asked.

I blushed deeply.

"Um," I looked at Jasper for support. I didn't know what to say, I wanted to go with him, but I wasn't sure he wanted to go with me.

"Yeah, we're going together!" he grinned.

I looked at him in surprise, and he gave me a wink. I turned back to the conversation like nothing happened.

My god, he was kidding right? Jasper-fucking-Whitlock and I were going to the party together. Sure, it's nothing special, just a Halloween party, but damn. I felt like a giddy pre-teen who had just been asked out.

"Great!" Alice squealed. "I'll have the costumes ready by Halloween morning. No buts!"

"Mom just text me, she says everyone is expected to come for supper on Friday," said Edward.

"Mmm, free food! I'm in!" Emmett said excitedly.

...

**Friday**

I hurried outside as soon as I could when the bell rang. I saw Spence right when I got out the door. He was leaning against his slick black car smiling at me. I ran into his open arms.

"Looks like someone missed me!" he laughed.

"Of course!" I said, my voice muffled against his chest as we hugged.

He stepped back. "Don't cry, Belly."

"I know, I'm just so happy to see you," I said hugging him again.

"I know, baby. Me too," he whispered softly as he kissed my temple.

"Now where are these friends of yours?" Spencer grinned.

"Saving our seats," I told him. Emmett had a football game. "They can't wait to meet you, and Emmett can't wait to see you again."

He laughed, "I've missed the ol' Grizzly."

When we were younger Emmett and Spencer hung out every second they could when my brother came for his visits in the summer. I use to be jealous of their bond back then, but as we got older they started to include me in there "guy stuff".

"Come on, let's go," I said taking his hand. My face already hurt from smiling.

"Bella, over here!" I heard Rose call as we got to the field. They were seated in the middle of the stands. I laughed when I saw Alice's jaw drop.

I shook my head and laughed.

I guess you could call Spencer good looking. He has light brown hair that matches his tanned skin, and hazel eyes. His smile, though, is what makes all the girls fall for him. It's charming to say the least.

While walking up to my friends, Spencer whispered in my ear, "Who's that beauty, the one sitting beside Mr. Blondie?"

I tried hiding my grin. "Alice. She's single," I added looking up at him.

His eyes lit up.

I led Spencer up to where everyone was sitting and introduced them all. He and Alice hit it off right away. Both were flirts by nature, and they were doing just that.

Jasper whispered in my ear, "You think they like each other?"

We laughed, and looked at the two of them. They were grinning at each other like idiots.

When I was little, I had the biggest crush on Spencer. It started when I was three and lasted until I was six. I use to follow him around every chance I got, and he use to take care of me as if I was his little sister. One day after school I saw him talking to a girl. Right then, I thought my world was crashing down on me, because I thought he didn't "love" me anymore. My jealousy of that girl didn't last long, but soon Spencer and I got on each other's nerves every chance we got leading up to my first day of middle school when we became fast friends.

After the game, which Forks won, we went down to congratulate Emmett.

After Em and Rose had their moment, I gave him a hug. "Good job, Em! Guess who's here!"

He let go of me and looked up to find Spencer. He was just as excited to see him as I was.

"Spence, my man!" he boomed.

"Grizzly!" Spencer replied in the same octave.

They did that boy handshake hug thing, and I saw Emmett whisper something to him. I knew it was about me, and Spencer nodded.

They turned back to the rest of us.

"So who's up for dinner, and then a party at the lake house?" Emmett asked.

...

Almost two hours later Alice, Rose and I were cleaning up from supper at the Cullen's.

"How do you like Spence?" I asked Alice as I put a few plates in the dishwasher.

"He's amazing, Bella! His smile! OH MY GOD, his _smile_!" she said in disbelief. "How can somebody be so gorgeous, and so sweet?

I laughed, "That's just Spence."

"Bella, have you and Spencer ever dated?" Rose asked curiously.

"Oh hell no. I use to have a crush on him when I was really young, but then that turned to hate, which turned into an almost brother/sister kind of love. It's so difficult to think of him in _that_ way, and I think he feels the same."

"Well," said Alice smiling, "I'm glad he's you guys are friends, because now we all get to have him in our life too. I'm glad that he's here Bella. He seems to bring you happiness. Jasper does too, but it feels like Spencer completes it. We all love seeing your bright smile, Belly. I know you're getting tired of people saying that to you, but it's true."

"It is, Sweetie," added Rose.

"Don't say stuff like that," I said. "You'll make me cry, not because I'm sad, but that you guys really care for me, and I care for you all as well."

They both smiled, and gave me a big hug.

"Want to see the rest of the house?" Alice asked.

"Sure!" I said eagerly. I had only been in the living room and kitchen, and I wanted to see the rest of their beautiful home.

"I'll go see what the rest of them are doing," said Rose.

We went up the stairs to the second floor and Alice showed me the three guest rooms, Carlisle's study, her parent's room, and Esme's studio.

"You can pick your room!" Alice said excitedly as we climbed up to the third floor.

Wait, what?

"_My_ room?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Bella, _your _room," Alice laughed. "My parents like to have mine and Edward's friends to feel like this is their second home. Em and Rosalie share a room, Jasper has one, you'll have one now, and Spencer will probably have one soon."

We went into the first room. "This is one of the guest rooms. It used to be Emmett's. The other one is down the hall. Do you want this one? You'd be sharing a bathroom with me."

I was about to say yes, then thought about her saying that Spence would most likely have a room.

"No, I think Spencer should have this one," I said, smirking at her.

"Oh, shush!" Alice said grinning.

We laughed, and then she stopped and gave me a knowing look. "Then, you get to share a bathroom with Jasper. "

I blushed, and let out a nervous laugh. "That obvious, huh?"

The Pixie smiled. "Kind of, more to us than the two of you though."

"The 'two of you'?" I asked.

Alice looked at me in surprise. "You and Jasper have to be the most oblivious people in the world when it comes to people liking you guys, especially when it's both of you liking each other" she said as she walked down the hall.

Jasper liked me? My fucking god. I felt like skipping and doing cartwheels on a rainbow with a unicorn shitting cupcakes out of its ass. Alice has got to be kidding me. _Jasper Whitlock_. My crush on him was pretty big to say the least. He was tall, lean, muscular, and had the perfect facial structure. His eyes, though, were the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. When I first met him I thought his eyes were just bright blue, but once I got to see him more I noticed there was green toward the inner part of the iris.

He definitely had the looks, but he also had the personality as well. Jasper was always there for me, no matter what. He was funny, sweet, and a real gentleman. Every time we were with each other, we were always tied at the hip, no matter what occasion; lunch, gym, at home hanging out, at the dinner.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor," Alice laughed.

I tried glaring at her, but I couldn't help but break into a smile.

"So, this will be your room!" Alice said excitedly.

The room looked like it came out of a catalogue. It was at least three times the size of my room at home and 1000 times more beautiful. The walls were an ice blue color with white trim. There was a large white four poster bed in the middle of the room with the same color of bedding. There was also a matching dresser and vanity table.

"Wow, Alice, this is amazing!" I exclaimed.

She grinned at me. "Thanks. My mom actually let me design the room myself. If I didn't love the room I have now, I would want this one."

She was showing me the closet when there was a knock at the door.

"We're in here!" Alice called.

To my surprise, Jason walked in. He had only showed up just before we started eating dinner.

"Hey, girls," he said. He looked at Alice, "Mind if I steal Bella for a few minutes?"

Alice smiled, "Not at all, but make sure to give her back." We laughed and she turned to me. "I'll be in my room, Bells," Alice said as danced across _my_ room and out the door.

We walked back to the main part of the room and I sat on my bed and Jason sat on a chair.

_Wow, he looks young_, I thought when I really took a good look at him. Jason looked about in his early to mid twenties. He had caramel colored hair like Esme that was tousled; _I guess this is where Edward gets his hair from,_ and the same green eyes.

"So," Jason started. "I know it would be weird if we just started talking about what happened. We're basically strangers. Um, want to just talk first and see where it goes?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," I said.

"Okay," he smiled. "How about I tell you about myself? To start, I'm Esme's cousin, as you know. I live in Seattle. I'm twenty four. I graduated high school at sixteen, and I started college right away. I started at the firm I'm at now one year ago, and now we are one of the best law firms in Washington. Not to brag or anything," he said with a wink.

"That's amazing," I said in awe.

He chuckled. "That's what happens when you have almost no social life for seven years. Oh and I enjoy moonlit walks by the ocean, the smell of rain, and my favourite color is red."

I laughed.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself."

"Well first of all, I'm not as impressive as you, so don't get your hopes up."

"Too late, they already are," he grinned and winked again.

"Hmm, I'm seventeen," Right then, as soon as those two words fell out of my mouth I felt embarrassed. Here I was crushing on this amazing guy, who was seven years older than I am, graduated two years early, and is a lawyer.

Wait, what was I thinking? Why should I feel embarrassed? He would never in a million years like me like that, or as if I'd ever have a chance. I inwardly laughed at how stupid I was being. I cleared my throat and continued, "And I'm in eleventh grade. I enjoy reading, music, bonfires, and my favourite color is blue."

"That's great," he smiled, the same crooked smile that Edward had. He got up from his chair and sat on the bed instead. "So, can you tell me happened with Jacob?"

"Um, yeah. I'll try to put it as short as I can without leaving anything out. Jacob and I met at a mall in Olympia and we exchanged numbers. We talked and texted constantly for a week before he asked me on a date. I didn't tell anyone about him, because I thought they would make a big deal out of it. You know how Alice gets. He picked me up from school and took me to the beach near La Push. We were walking back to his house when he tried to kiss me. I told him I wasn't ready to go there with him, I barely knew him. He kissed me anyway, and I told him to get away, but he didn't. He grabbed me and slammed me against a tree," I flinched at the memory. "I yelled something at him, and then I punched him in the face. That's when he got angry. He grabbed my wrist and broke it. He fucking enjoyed seeing me in pain. Then, he tried moving me away from the tree and he tripped and fell on me. I don't know what he was thinking of doing then, but I kicked him in the balls and ran. Jasper found me walking on the side of the road and took me to Carlisle. Nobody from the reservation has seen Jacob since. He ran off."

"Are the authorities involved?" Jason asked.

"Mostly just Forks Police Department, but they made some calls around the state to keep an eye out for him."

"Right," Jason said, nodding his head. "What are you planning to do when they find him?"

That's where things got tough. I _didn't_ know what I wanted to happen when they found him.

"I'm not sure," I said honestly. "Would I be stupid to say, that I would feel bad about pressing charges on him?"

Jason pursed his lips. "Now, why would you feel bad?"

"Well, I wouldn't feel bad for him, per say, but for his family. I know they think he needs to be 'punished' for what he did, but they would also feel more ashamed than they are now."

"Well, if you don't want them to feel more ashamed than I suggest no media."

"Thank god," I said in relief.

Jason gave a small smile and looked at me in deep thought. "How about a year parole and community service?"

"I think that would be okay," I said slowly.

"Great," he said. "I don't think the judge would have any problem with that. Do you know how old he is?"

"Sixteen, I think he turns seventeen in December."

"Any chargers made now will be wiped clean off his record when he turns eighteen anyway." He glanced down at his Rolex and looked up at me, "Its a quarter after seven. I think Alice wants you back."

I laughed, "Probably."

We both got up and left the room. I stood outside Alice's door with him for a moment.

"You know, you didn't have to do this for me, but thank you so much," I said.

"This is what I do, Bella. And I love what I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Although, it's a plus that I get to work with you," he grinned.

To my surprise, he gave me a quick hug.

"Oh, here's my card. I added my cell number on there as well if you ever need to get a hold of me or just need to talk, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you. I can't say it enough."

"No worries, Bella."

"Now, go get ready for some illegal teen drinking," he chuckled.

I stepped into Alice's room. I expected to see loads of pink, but it was only an accent color. She had a huge vanity, where she was setting up her makeup and hair products.

"Hey, Ali," I smiled.

She turned around and flashed a grin, "Bella! How did it go?"

"Really great," I smiled.

"That's good! Come on, let's go see what everyone is up to and start getting ready for the party," said Alice, leading the way into the living room.

Emmett, Spencer, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and now Jason were all spread about the living room watching some movie on the Cullen's huge television screen.

"Thank you for cleaning up, girls," said Esme as she saw us enter the room.

"No problem," said Alice.

"We're going to get ready, what about you guys?" asked Alice.

"We don't take two hours to get ready, Alice," replied Edward.

"Oh, shut it, Edward," Alice said.

"What time did you tell everyone it started at?" Emmett asked.

"10 o'clock, but we need to be there by 9:30 at the latest."

"How many people are there going to be, honey?" Esme asked.

"Around 30. I only invited juniors and seniors, and a lot of them aren't coming. And no one will be drinking and driving, I promise. All of us are staying at the lake house tonight, as well."

"Okay, well one of us will stop by around one to see how things are going. The party needs to die down by 3:30. No trashing the place, please. And if things get out of hand call us, understand?" Carlisle said, looking at each of us.

"Yes," we all said in unison.

"Great, now go get ready," he said smiling.

As I started to follow Alice and Rose up the stairs again, Spencer grabbed my arm.

"Babe, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure Spence. I'll be up in a minute!" I called to the girls.

He motioned to the glass door in the kitchen that led out to the back deck.

"So, uh, what was all that about?" Spencer asked as he leaned against the railing. "When Jason said he was going up to talk to you, I didn't understand. Everyone else sent knowing looks to each other and got a little tense. Then Esme said he'd be able to make it better. What can he make better, Bells? I'm really worried. I don't know that's going on."

_Shit,_ I thought. I was so caught up with getting to visit Spencer that telling him what happened between Jacob totally left my mind.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I should have told right when I saw you, or on the phone," I started, then he cut me off.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he asked.

"WHAT? No!

"Oh, sorry, but thank god."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Now, if you won't cut me off I will proceed."

"Go on."

To tell the truth, I was getting sick of telling the story over and over again, and if it was anyone else I probably would have told them it was nothing. But this was Spencer, _my _Spencer. Best friends through and through. So I told him everything, not leaving out a single detail.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he said capturing me in a hug.

"Don't be Spence. It's over, well most of it. We just have to find him."

"Is he going to be locked up?" he questioned.

"Well, no, not exactly."

"What? Bella, the guy injured you on purpose. God only know what else he might have done if you didn't run and Jasper didn't find you."

"I know, but the courts will decide all that. I'm just trying to at least get him on parole and community service. He was Charlie's best friend's son."

"Fine," he said. "I wish I could kick that mother fu-"

"Spence."

He gave me a sympathetic look, "Sorry."

"It's alright. I love you, you know," I said hugging him one more time.

"I love you too, Bells. More than you can believe. You know, I would do anything for you, right?"

"Always, as I would do the same."

He took my hand and led me into the house, toward the staircase.

"Now, go get all sexyfied," he grinned.

"What, I wasn't all sexyfied before?" I said in mock horror.

"Baby, you know you're sexy all the time," he winked.

"Liar."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, suck up."

"That's what I do."

...

"No way," I said shaking my head. I was looking at myself in Alice's decorative swivel mirror.

In the reflection, I saw Rosalie turn away from the vanity, where she was doing her makeup, and look at me. "Wow, Bella! You look hot!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to kill myself in these." I motioned to the bright red platform peep toes I was wearing.

"But Bella, you look fuck hot!" Alice grinned.

"Have you guys looked at yourselves in the mirror? You always look hot."

"That's our two hours of hard work every day," Rose laughed.

I looked myself up and down again. I was wearing a white bandeau top with dark washed jeans. I had to admit to myself that I did look pretty great.

Alice was wearing a black top with light washed jeans and black peep toed boots. As always, she looked beautiful. Rosalie was wearing a yellow ruffled tank top and dark jeans, which both hugged her perfect curves. I swear to god, she could be a Victoria's Secret model if she wanted to.

Alice checked the time on her phone. "It's 9:10. We should go."

After a few sprays of perfume, we made our way downstairs.

"Alice, I hate you," I said as we got to the second flight of stairs and almost rolled my ankle.

She smiled, "Just think, everyone will have their eyes on you thinking _'that Bella Swan girl is looking pretty damn sexy'._"

I glared at her. "Yeah because that's exactly what I want."

She laughed her musical laugh. "Oh, suck it up honey."

I stuck out my tongue at her childishly.

"Hey, don't ruin your lipstick!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned.

We were greeted at the foot of the stairs with a round of wolf whistles.

"Well, look at these beautiful young ladies," Esme smiled.

"Bella, go put on some proper clothes and cover up," Emmett said.

"Oh, shut up Emmett," Rosalie said. "She looks beautiful."

"Yeah, that's why she needs to cover up. I don't want any guys getting any ideas that include my baby sister."

"First of all, Emmett, I'm not a baby. Second, no guys will be playing out their ideas. Third, I'm old enough to wear what I want. And to tell you the honest to god truth, I don't give a fu—I don't care what anyone thinks." I said, cleaning up my language for of Mr and Mrs Cullen.

"You tell him, Bells!" Jasper winked.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at him. "What happened to best bros?"

"Hey, now kids," Carlisle chuckled. "You better get going or Alice will have a tantrum."

She stuck out her tongue. "Very funny, dad."

He smiled, "Remember to call us if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes."

"No one drives unless they're a designated driver, yes?"

"Yeah."

"No messing up the place and no one that you know at the moment will be staying over except you seven, correct?"

"Yes, dad, we can handle it," Alice said, kissing him on the cheek as we headed out.

"Okay, be safe, kids!"

We all said our goodbyes and started our drive to the lake house.

As I stepped into the house with the girls a noticed it was already decorated. I gave Alice a questioning look.

"I came here last night to set up and bring everything. I knew Forks was going to win," she said as she danced her way over to the kitchen, where the guys were bringing the last few cases of beer.

"I'm going to put my bag upstairs," Rose said to me. "Want me to take yours? We'll just keep it in mine and Emmett's room tonight. The door will be locked."

"Sure, thank you," I said as I handed my overnight bag to her.

"Bella!" I heard Spencer call. I laughed; he and Emmett had the same booming voice.

"Yes?" I smiled as walked into the kitchen.

They had bottles, cups, and shot glasses organized on the counters and island.

"What would you like to drink?" he said, as he wiggled his eyebrows. He knew I'd only had a sip of alcohol before.

"Um," I started.

"Start her off with a cooler," said Alice.

"Cooler it is!"

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Starting the fire outside," said Emmett, handing me my cooler and a bottle of beer. I raised an eyebrow. "Take that out to him."

I went back to the living room and through the glass door and stepped outside onto a long deck. Jasper was bent over the fire pit trying to start a fire. I watched him for a moment before I made my way over.

"Hey," I said, as he finally got the fire started.

"Oh, hey, Darlin," he grinned. I handed him the open bottle of beer, and he took a sip out of it happily. "You excited for tonight?"

I laughed. "As excited as I can be when wearing these heels, especially when they're all planning on getting me drunk. As clumsy as I am sober, I can't even imagine how clumsy I'll be by the end of the night."

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I won't let you fall if I'm near you."

I heard car doors slamming and saw that there were quite a few people here already. I saw Mike and Tyler through the large window in the living room bringing more booze.

I leaned into Jasper's side. "I have a feeling tonight is going to be crazy."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me back to the house. "First parties of the year always are."

An hour and a half later, people were starting to get pretty tipsy after a few rounds of shots. There were some girls like Jessica who had only had a cooler and thought they were drunk off their ass. I would be highly annoyed any other time, but after a few coolers and some shots I didn't give a damn.

I was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking some concoction that Spencer had made me when Alice and Rose each grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the kitchen.

"Let's dance!" Alice squealed.

_No_, I thought. Dancing and me don't go good together sober. I can't imagine what I'd be like impaired.

"Alice, I can't dance!" I shouted over the loud music.

"Come on, Belly! We'll teach you!" she exclaimed.

Dear god.

"Just move your hips to the music," Rose told me.

"Ugh, I'm going to be horrible!"

"Drink this while you're dancing," Alice said, handing me a bottle of something sweet.

"Mm, okay," I said, as they dragged me towards the middle of the "dance floor".

After a couple songs, they had decided I was pretty good. I, obviously, didn't believe them. When Emmett decided to dance with Rosalie and Alice asked Spencer to dance I left toward the kitchen for another drink. And I needed to find Jasper. I hadn't seen him for a while.

I was looking for my new favourite Smirnoff Ice flavour when I felt hands on my waste. I almost dropped the bottle I was pulling out of a box. I got a better grip on it and turned around. Jasper.

I smiled at him. "Hey, you."

"Hey sweetheart," he grinned. He smelled of whiskey, smoke, and cinnamon. "Come dance with me."

I rolled my eyes at him. I'd seen how everyone else was dancing together; body pressed to body. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, Darlin, it will be fun." He took my hand and led me toward the living room.

While he wasn't looking, I checked him out. And damn, did he look good. He had on a gray short sleeved Henley that was tight enough so when he walked I could see the muscle in his back. The dark jeans he was wearing made his ass look very nice. I laughed at myself. And then there were his boots. I loved his boots, they suited him very well.

He turned toward me and flashed his perfect teeth. He made a hilarious expression and pulled me in toward him. I placed my hands on neck while he had his on my hips.

"I saw you dancing earlier," he whispered in my ear. I blushed. "You're very good."

"Well, thank you," I grinned at him. "And from what I see right now, you are not too bad yourself."

After a few songs, I turned and pressed my back against his chest. At first I was nervous about how he would react to me grinding on him, but he didn't seem to mind one bit.

I felt his hot breath on my neck. I shivered in response.

"You look especially beautiful tonight," he whispered in my ear. I smiled to myself, embarrassed, as heat flooded my face. He spun me around and pulled me close to him. He looked straight into my eyes. His voice was huskier than usual. "I really mean that, Bella."

_Is this a dream,_ I asked myself. Here was Jasper, looking god-like gorgeous, holding me close to him, telling me that I look beautiful.

_This couldn't be real._

But it was.

**Jasper POV**

I was holding Bella close as she looked up at me. She was biting her lip nervously. And fuck, did I ever like it when she did that. But now, I didn't have a damn clue what to do. To be honest, I was waiting for her to reply.

"Thank you, Jasper," she replied sweetly. "You look... fucking handsome."

I laughed. "Watch your mouth, little lady."

She grinned at me. "Oh, like you don't have a line of swears running through your head."

"You got me," I winked. "Let's go outside for a bit. It's nice out there."

"Okay!"

As we started for the door we walked past Alice who was giving, that bitch, Lauren Malory shit.

"Give me your damn car keys, Lauren!" Alice said.

"They're not mine, they're Riley's," Lauren said, rolling her eyes.

"Does it look like I give a fuck? No one's going to be drinking and driving. If you don't give me the keys, I will demand you to leave."

"God, bitch, calm the fuck down. They're just keys," she said, reluctantly giving Alice the keys to put with the large collection of keys she had collected in a box.

"Call me a bitch one more time, and you will never be at one my parties again," Alice said as she walked away.

"Pixie can sure tell someone off," I chuckled.

Bella laughed as she tucked herself into my side.

"Let's go sit by the fire," she said.

I had been outside just before I asked Bella to dance with me. I liked it a lot better out here than with the hot temperature inside.

"Hey, Whitlock! Swan! Want to play some Frisbee?" Tyler Crowley called to us, as he gestured to a few others.

I looked at Bella for the answer. She shook her head no, in which I was glad.

"We're good, thanks!"

"Suit yourself."

"Damn, it feels good to get off my feet," Bella mumbled, as we sat down a piece of drift wood by the fire.

"Those shoes killin' ya?" I asked.

"Just a little bit, though, not as much as I imagined," she said as she looked around. "Mm, it's a lot nicer out here."

I gave her a smile. "Exactly."

She leaned in to me, her head resting on my shoulder. God, I wanted to tell her how much I liked her and cared for her. But I was too scared she might not share the same feelings, which I knew was wrong. She did care for me.

"Bella," I started.

"Hmm," she turned her head to look at me. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and she leaned in to my touch.

Oh fuck it.

I went in and kissed her. I pulled back almost as soon as I did, too. I searched her face for some kind of answer, though, she had her eyes closed.

"Darlin'?"

Nothing.

I counted to ten. "Sweetheart, I'm sorr-"

Bella cut me off, kissing me hungrily. She put a hand in my hair, pulling me closer. I couldn't suppress the deep growl that came from my chest.

"Don't be. Ever," she mumbled, our lips pressed together.

With that, I pulled her on to my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and mine around her waist. My tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she immediately allowed. She let out a moan in delight. I could taste the sweet alcohol on her breath, and it was fucking delicious. After a while we pulled away, our hearts beating rapidly and our breathing heavy. I kissed her neck gently. God, she smelled good.

"Jasper?" she whispered in my ear.

"Hmm."

"There are people staring."

I chuckled. Of course Bella would be worried about that.

"Is that right?" I teased.

"Emmett's coming right toward us," she said.

Shit. _God only knows what's going to happen._

Bella buried her face in the crook of my neck. I braced myself.

"Whitlock!" he boomed.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I whispered in her ear, "Darlin', I'm going to let you go, okay?"

She nodded her head, I knew she was embarrassed. She got off my lap, and we both stood up and faced Emmett. He looked like an angry mother fucker.

"Whitlock!" he shouted again.

"What's up, Swan?" I asked calmly.

"Well, I definitely hope it's not your dick," he countered.

That was below the belt, no pun intended.

"You got a problem, Emmett?"

"You and my baby sister together now, hey?" He said fuming.

"Emmett Swan!" Bell interjected, her hands on her hips. "Do I have to tell you twice in one night that I'm not a fucking baby? Wasn't it obvious that we liked each other this whole time? Because it was to everyone else it seems, well except maybe you! And why would you care if I was with him or not? Don't you trust him, don't you trust me?"

Emmett looked frightened by Bella's anger. I internally cheered for Bella at sticking up for herself, It was hot.

Emmett took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before he looked at Bella and I. "Sorry, I really am. I just, I don't know. I don't want you to get hurt, Bells. Just no...You know, doing it. K? Like at least not for a long time, or ever. Please?"

"Emmett!" Bella said, embarrassed.

"Sorry!" He said and then looked at me. "Keep her safe, okay? Don't hurt her. And I'm sorry, bro."

"Emmett, its fine. Just like the time I got angry at you for kissing Rose, remember?" I grinned at the memory. It happened at a party like this too.

"Yeah, I guess," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on, let's go have a shot," I said.

I looked at Bella and she was shaking her head at Emmett and me in disbelief.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

"I'll never understand guys. You guys made up in like ten seconds. If it was two girls, they would have fought about it for days."

I moved so I was right in front of her. I leaned down and whispered, "Is that right?"Her breath caught for a moment as I nibbled at her ear.

She swallowed thickly, "Mhm."

I laughed as I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck. "You're beautiful."

"Mm, thanks," she replied. "But if that's right, whoever created you made you look like a god."

I let out a loud laugh.

...

"Ugh," I heard someone mumble. I opened my eyes to see sun light streaming in through the curtains. I looked around and saw that I was on the floor. I looked up to my right to see Bella squinting at me.

"Good morning, Darlin'," I drawled.

She gave a small smile, before pressing her hand to her forehead. "Morning."

"What's the matter?" I teased. "Have too good of time last night?"

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically, as she threw a pillow at me and missed. Her face turned into an adorable pout.

I got up off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. "God you're beautiful," I said. She blushed and rolled her eyes.

A grin broke across my face, and I leaned down and kissed her.

"Bella."

"Hmm?" she replied as we broke apart.

"I didn't ask you properly last night, but would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" I asked looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

She pressed her lips against mine as her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Of course," she whispered, bringing her lips to mine again.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, it was extra long! **

**I know I took forever to write this chapter, sorry! I had tonsillitis, strep throat, and now mono. But I'm getting my tonsils out soon, so that's good! Next chapter will hopefully be done a lot sooner. Love you guys so much. Please, review! I love them more than I love Jasper. ;)**


End file.
